fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games
Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games is a sports game for the Nintendo Switch console and is the sixth installment of the Mario and Sonic series. The game takes place in the host city of the Olympics of the same year, being Tokyo, Japan. Similar to Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, an arcade version of the game was released shortly after the game's release date. Gameplay Like other games in the Mario and Sonic series,'' Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games ''is a collection of various sports as well as remixed versions of sports called "Dream Events" that take place in locations of previous installments in the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog series. There are various Olympic and Dream Events added, some are new to the real life Olympic games. These events include skateboarding, baseball, surfing, basketball, diving and triathlon. Playable characters are divided into four groups, all-around, power, speed and skill. Brand new characters are added to the roster, these include Toadette, Birdo, Pauline, Chao, Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit and more. Returning from Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games for Nintendo 3DS is a story mode. The story involves Mario and Sonic getting ready to start the Tokyo 2020 Olympics but Dr. Eggman and Bowser join together to demolish the Tokyo Skytree and stop the games for good. During each part of the story, a special event based on the story has to be completed to continue with the story. These events can be replayed in the Dream Events section in Single Match. Downtown Tokyo The hub world of the game takes place in Downtown Tokyo, which is unlocked after earning your first medal in an event. Downtown Tokyo acts as the main menu of the game, the player can talk to NPCs so they can get tips and tricks from the NPC. You can also summon an amiibo by talking to Miraitowa right next to the statue of himself, scanning a certain amiibo can unlock a Mii costume based on the character. However, scanning a non-compatible amiibo can unlock coins to spend on items at Akihabara. Akihabara Akihabara is a shopping plaza located to the right of the Miraitowa statue. Here, the player can purchase items at various shops. These items include accessories for your Mii, new songs that can be played in the background of events, new characters, and new stages for Dream Events. There is also a stand ran by Wart where he sells knockoff items for very low prices. However, items like costumes have very low stats and the songs are remixed by Wart himself, which all the tracks being his own singing. Tanoshi Tochi Tanoshi Tochi is a theme park located to the left of the Miraitowa statue. Players can buy and sell items, view replays and talk to NPCs for tips and tricks. The location is a parody of Tokyo Disneyland and the idea was requested by Shigeru Miyamoto. Tanoshi Tochi directly translates to "fun land". Harajuku Harajuku is a one stop shop for fashion advice. The location is unlocked after buying three costumes and winning five gold medals. Harajuku is populated with NPCs cosplaying certain Mario and Sonic characters. If the player is nice enough to the NPCs, they can earn free gifts from them such as coins, accessories, costumes and music. Story Opening The joy of all the athletes participating in the 2020 Olympics makes Dr. Eggman and Bowser furious due to none of them winning any medals or prizes. Because of this, they both join forces and attempt to demolish Tokyo. Dr. Eggman is able to hijack broadcasting signaled out by the Skytree and warn everyone an attack is coming and Bowser is able knock down buildings. Doki Doki, Panic! While asleep in his hotel room, Mario is woken up by a loud noise coming from his TV. Shortly afterwards, a message from Dr. Eggman is heard. Mario calls the members of his team, and alerts Sonic as well. Both Team Mario and Team Sonic meet up at Tanoshi Tochi, until they find out it has turned into Bowser's own theme park. Bowser is seen in the sky flying his Koopa Clown Car until both of the teams confront him. He jumps out of the clown car and chases both of the teams until Nabbit pulls out a spare Mega Mushroom from his bag and hands it to Mario. He is able to swing Bowser by the tail (a reference to Super Mario 64) and throw him away from the group. The Tokyo Power Plant TBA Characters Team Mario 349px-Mario - Mario Pxarty 10.png|Mario (All-around) 349px-Mario - Mariod Party 10-0.png|Luigi (Skill) Princess Peach Rio 2016.png|Peach (Skill) Princess Daisy Rio 2016.png|Daisy (Speed) Yoshi Artwork - Mario Padrty Island Tour.png|Yoshi (Speed) Warioooooo.png|Wario (Power) 180px-Waluigi.png|Waluigi (Skill) Rosalina - Rio2016.png|Rosalina (Skill) SMO Pauline (no mic).png|Pauline (Skill) Toad - Mario Partyd.png|Toad (Speed) 220px-Toadette - Mario Pasdsrty 10-0.png|Toadette (Speed) 250px-Bowser - Mayroh Party 10.png|Bowser (Power) 250px-Bowserjrrrrr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Speed) DonkeyKCR.png|Donkey Kong (Power) Diddy Kongg.png|Diddy Kong (All-around) T730Birdo.png|Birdo (Skill) T730Nabbit.png|Nabbit (Speed) Boom Boom, Super Maraio 3D Land.png|Boom Boom (Power) Team Sonic Sonic-1518892103.png|Sonic (Speed) Tails-1518892186.png|Tails (Skill) Amy-1.png|Amy (All-around) Knuckles-2.png|Knuckles (Power) Blaze Nibroc-Rock Winter.png|Blaze (All-around) Shadow-2.png|Shadow (Speed) Silver-3.png|Silver (Skill) Dr. Eggman-2.png|Dr. Eggman (Skill) Metal Sonic-2.png|Metal Sonic (Speed) Vector-1.png|Vector (Power) Sonic Runners Big.png|Big the Cat (Power) Another sticks render by jaysonjean-damivfo.png|Sticks (Skill) Rouge Rio2016.png|Rouge (Skill) Jet the Hawk 2011.png|Jet (Speed) CreamSonicRunners.png|Cream the Rabbit (All-around) Omochao GU SG.png|Omochao (Skill) Other MiiSquad.png|Miis (All-around) Non-playable characters 200px-Goomba - MarioPartyStarRush.png|Goombas KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopas ShyGuy.png|Shy Guys 463px-Lakitu-NSMBU.png|Lakitu Luma SSB3DSWU.png|Lumas Yellow Toadstool.png|Toads PiantaTree.png|Piantas Charmy Bee (Speed Way).png|Charmy Bee Animal_Friends_Sonic.png|Animals Orbot legacy render by nibroc rock-dappzpm.png|Orbot Cubot legacy render by nibroc rock-dapq0h3.png|Cubot Tokyo 2020 Mascot.png|Miraitowa Wart Smashified.png|Wart Events There are eighteen Olympic Events in the game with six new events and returning events from past installments as well as twelve Dream Events. Olympic Events *100m *100m Freestyle Swimming *4x100m Relay *Archery *Baseball *Basketball *Beach Volleyball *Boxing *BMX *Equestrian *Discus *Diving *Football *Golf *Javelin Throw *Long Jump *Rafting *Rhythmic Gymnastics *Skateboarding *Surfing *Table Tennis *Trampoline *Triathlon *Triple Jump *Uneven Bars Dream Events *Dream Long Jump *Dream Rafting *Dream Uneven Bars *Dream Trampoline *Dream Spacewalk *Dream Skateboarding *Dream Surfing *Dream Baseball *Dream Basketball *Dream Boxing *Dream Diving *Dream Volleyball Locations All of the Dream Events take place in locations from past Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog games. Songs that are played in the background of the events also change based on the location. Mario *Yoshi's Picture's Book from Yoshi's Story (Dream Long Jump) *Seaside Kingdom from Super Mario Odyssey (Dream Surfing) *Cheap Cheap Beach from New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Dream Rafting) *World Championship Boxing Arena from Punch Out! (Dream Boxing) *Daisy Garden from Mario Sports Mix (Dream Basketball) *Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Dream Spacewalk) Sonic *Central City from Sonic Adventure 2 (Dream Skateboarding) *Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Dream Baseball) *Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure (Dream Discus) *Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes (Dream Uneven Bars) *Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure (Dream Volleyball) *Hydrocity Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Dream Diving) Quotes See Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games/Quotes. Trivia *Bowser knocking down buildings is a reference to Godzilla. *The mission "Doki Doki, Panic!" in the story mode is a reference to the Japan only Famicom game with the same name. *There is an unlockable cap that resembles Mario's Cap but has the word "Tokyo" on it. This is a reference to Shinzo Abe's cap seen in the 2016 Summer Olympics closing ceremony which featured Mario. *While talking to Miraitowa in Downtown Tokyo, he references other Olympic mascots. These include Fuwa (Beijing 2008), Wenlock (London 2012), and Vinicius (Rio 2016). Credits *Blaze, Orbot, and Cubot render were created by Nibroc-Rock. *Sticks render was created by JaysonJean. *Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. render seen in the box-art was created by Banjo2015. *Font used in the logo is Proxima Nova. *The Tokyo 2020 mascot was created by Ryo Taniguchi. *All Super Mario characters belong to Nintendo and all Sonic characters belong to Sega. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:2020 Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games